


The Bakery--4

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Bakery, F/M, Fluff, baker nine, firewoman rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no end in sight for these Bakery drabbles! ACK! Shout out to <a href="http://zoebelle9.tumblr.com/">Zoebelle9</a> for the name of the bakery. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery--4

Her flat was spotless. Except the hall closet. She’d live with that.

The Doctor didn’t look like a baker—a sexy mad scientist maybe. With that devil-may-care grin and flashing ice-blue eyes. And those long-fingered wide hands she fantasied about throughout her shift.

Grin and Bake It was the perfect name for his shop.

Rose smoothed nervous hands down her sexy, clinging, sundress. Heat pooled in her belly, speared through her veins, shortened her breath. She never invited a bloke over for a first date. Never wanted to sleep with a man on the first date. Sexy baker changed that.


End file.
